Because I Knew You
by devonanderson
Summary: Dalton isn't just a high school. When Kurt first transfers to his new school, he is a bit uneasy, but he never thought he would meet someone as amazing as his new roommate  and hopefully new friend  Blaine Anderson. Collab with my best friend Esme.


Okay this is my first fanfiction so I understand if it isn't that good. Please be kind guys.  
>This is all very AU and is basically like pre-Dalton school. I haven't decided if I go that far into the story and have the Dalton Academy we see on glee, it all depends on if people are enjoying the story.<p>

**Disclaimer: I don't and never will own Glee**

* * *

><p>I walked through the gates of Dalton Middle School for the first time on an unusually cold September morning. I knew this school was different to my last one; and I was prepared for that, but I was took by complete surprise when no one even took a second glace in my direction, a young boy around my age even smiled at me. A warm feeling spread through my chest as I realised that maybe, just maybe, I might feel accepted here.<p>

I wanted to be in a single room. Even though I knew that this school had a no bullying policy, I couldn't help shake the feeling that everyone would hate me. So I wasn't very surprised when I got given a slip which had the combination for my locker and room number that had the name of my roommate.

Blaine Anderson. I don't really know much of his personality from the name. To be fair, not many people can guess who a person is from their name, well I'm not Sherlock. I sigh as I start heading towards my dorm. Hopefully he will like me.

'Now don't get into any trouble, son,' my dad says to me. He acts like nothings bothering him, but I can see into the wall he's putting up and the sadness in his voice.

'This school cost a lotta money, alright?' he mumbles in a gruff voice.

'I'll miss you, Dad.' I say, my voice breaking. He gets the message and engulfs me in a big hug.

'Love you, kid,' he says with a thick voice, 'and don't ever forget that.'

'Love you too, Dad. I won't.'

* * *

><p>I place the last box down in my dorm. My Dad left about an hour ago, but it has taken me this long to get all my boxes and suitcases in my room due to the 'excessive' amount of clothes I have packed. There are currently 9 boxes of clothes piled up in a corner in my new dorm: you never know how much you will need!<p>

And hour and a half later all my things are packed away and I start heading to reception. As I have transferred mid-term, I don't need to attend the classes for today, but all my classes start tomorrow. There is still about one hour left of normal school times, so I shouldn't be interrupted on my way down towards the front of the school.

Once I reach my destination, there is a boy, a bit shorter than me, with dark curly hair. I can't see his face but boy, does he have a nice ass. Wait Kurt… you shouldn't be think these things about your peers, you don't even know him!

'Hi…Kurt Hummel?' The lady, Miss Murray asks. She is a tall woman in her early twenties with a kind face and long brown hair, neatly tied up in a loose bun, however has far too much make up on her face making her creamy pale skin look orange.

I nod feverishly, hopefully reassuring the young woman who looks lost. Maybe she's new? She hands me my weekly timetable and lets me read it before continuing.

'This is Blaine Anderson, your new roommate,' she smiles, 'he will be in most of your classes and will show you around for your first week at Dalton!'

Blaine smiles shyly and gives an awkward wave which I find adorable. Kurt control yourself. Too late. A blush has spread across my cheeks as I return the smile. Damn skin, why do you have to be so pale? Hopefully the boy hasn't noticed.

Oh god he has noticed. Just stay calm Kurt, maybe he has just thought you're a bit hot…Not in that way! I mean it is a bit stuffy in this room.

'How about you two get to know each other, eh. I mean you _will _be rooming together for the next let's see,' she pauses, 'two years.'

She quickly exits the room leaving both boys speechless and flustered. Eventually Blaine breaks the silence.

'Hi I'm Blaine, but I guess you already know that,' he mumbles, 'I um… I've been boarding here since last year. Oh and I'm nearly 13!' he says in an excitable outbursts.

'Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, Fashion extraordinaire. I _am_ 13 and I don't take no for an answer.' I say this with confidence in my voice, but I certainly don't feel it.

'Elizabeth?' Blaine asks with a confused look on his face. I roll my eyes and say that I was my mothers name and that I like to have it to remind me of her.

'So what really is your middle name?'

I mumble something under my breath.

'Sorry didn't hear that,' Blaine says with a smug look on his face.

'_Elijah_' I say quickly, the tips of my ears burning that I'm pretty sure has reached that whole of my face.

'What's so bad about that?' he asks, 'at least it isn't as bad as mine.' I indicate for him to carry on. 'Eugene,' Blaine murmurs.

I burst out laughing, not being able to control myself. Hurt flashes on his face and I quickly apologise through giggle.

Miss Murray chooses that moment to appear through the doors.

'Having fun, boys?' she winks. I immediately start getting flustered when she replies with, 'Just kidding.' Though through her smirk, she clearly isn't. The bell rings that signal the end of the day. We say goodbye to her and head towards an older building. I ask where we are going and my roommate, but hopefully new friend, smiles and says:

'Just trust me.'


End file.
